Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore for converting the wave motion in a body of water into useful work. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,749 to Hinck and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,058 to Hardingham both use the revolving movement of an off-center weight to drive an electric generator or other shaft-driven power device.